Heartbreak
by Sgt.Murphy
Summary: will he break her heart again? SheelaghDes


Sheelagh Murphy could not believe what had happened over the past couple of weeks. A friend had been murdered, her husband had left her (which was not such a bad thing) and finally her lover had died and come back to life. The man who meant the world to her had been taken from her life for a short period of time. Sheelagh was just starting to piece things back together after her world had been broken when she found out some news of her lover. She did not know how to take the fact that her love was still alive. Apart of her was so happy that Des was alive because that meant that they still had a chance to be together, but apart of her wanted him to be dead. She though that if he was dead then it would be easier to move on with her life and the wombs would heal easier, but now she was unsure.  
  
A few days had passed since Des had shown his face and Sheelagh had not heard from him and he had not shown his face near the station again. She wondered why he had done that. Why show his face? Was it to show her that he was still alive? All these questions kept running through her mind. She sat quietly in her office trying to get through the mountain of paperwork on her desk when her phone bleeped. A message, who would be texting her at work? She thought to herself. She checked her messages and got the surprise of her life.  
  
"DES!!!" she spoke to the room.  
  
She couldn't believe that he would contact her; the curios side of her got the better of her.  
  
Opening message. Sheelagh began to read the message to the room.  
  
"Meet me round the back of the stellar arms at 8pm tonight. Des."  
  
Sheelaghs heart began to race, her heart was telling her to meet des but her head was saying no; what if someone found out that she had met Des? Sheelagh didn't care if someone found out, she really wanted to see Des again, tell him that she hadn't told Adam or anyone about him starting the fire. Would he believe her? Sheelagh knew she would just have to take that chance, she just hoped that he would believe her. Sheelagh was sat in her office staring at the computer screen when June walked in. "You not gone yet?" June asked "Just going now, wanted to finish these first" Sheelagh lied to June as she was infact trying to build up the strength to see Des. Sheelagh went to the locker room to get changed, as she was leaving she dumped into Honey, Gary and Smiffy. "You up for a drink Sheelagh?" Smiffy asked "No, your alright I am gonna meet someone" Shee replied "Oh, yeah. Your toyboy is it?" Gary replied "I wish!" Sheelagh replied as she walked down the road towards the pub. "See ya tomorrow serge" Honey shouted as they walked off in the opposite direction. Sheelagh began to get more and more nervous as she got closer to the pub. Why was she meeting Des? Wouldn't this make her feel worse, more depressed? Sheelagh didn't care if it made her feel worse she just needed to see her loved one again, tell him that she didn't tell Okaro at the time of the crash, but she did when she thought he was never going to return. Why had she told June? 'Why did I have to tell her, why couldn't I have kept it to myself like Reg has done. I am so sorry Des.' Sheelagh thought to herself. As she approached the back of the pub, she couldn't see much as it was so dark. Two strong arms encircled her waist, she knew who it was straight a way and a smile appeared on her face for the first time since Des had gone. They stood in silence until Des finally spoke. "Why you tell 'em Shee?" Des asked. Sheelagh turned to face Des. "I........I hadn't at the time Des, I was with Patrick at the time telling him are marriage was over." Sheelagh began to tell Des. A smile appeared on Des' face but not for long. Sheelagh dropped her head; she couldn't look Des in the eye as she told him the next part. "But I have now, I am so sorry. I told June why you were on the run and she made me tell Adam, they are looking for you now." Sheelagh began to cry. Des just stood there in complete shock, 'she hadn't told Adam at the time and now she has lost everything because of me' Des looked at Sheelagh who still couldn't look at him. Des lifted her chin up so that he could look her in the eye. "Hey, don't cry, it's not your fault, I should of let you know I was ok. Maybe I should give my self up, I can't go on the run for ever" Des replied "No, you can't do that, you'd be locked up forever, six peopled died you will get life for each of them." Sheelagh told Des. "At least then I can see you and the baby" "Would you do that because of me?" Sheelagh asked "You know I would Shee, I love you so much I would do anything to see you and the baby" Des replied "I love you to" Sheelagh kissed Des That night Des went back to Sheelaghs with her as the kids were both away at there friends houses. Des didn't sleep that night he couldn't stop thinking about what his decision was going to do to the women who was asleep in his arms. As the light shone in through the bedroom window the light caught Sheelaghs face making her look ever so beautiful. This made Des think that his decision was right, he was to confess then he would be able to see his true love and his baby whenever he wanted instead of being on the run with no contact with her at all. Des kissed her forehead and Sheelagh snuggled in closer to him as she began to stir. "Morning beautiful" Des said to Sheelagh, with a big grin on his face and kissed Sheelagh gently. "What a way to start the day" Sheelagh replied with a smile on her face. Des' smile began to fade as he began to realise that this could be the last time for many years that Sheelagh would be in his arms. Des knew that confessing was the right thing to do but it would mean he could never feel her in his arms again and that he could never properly show her how he feels about her. Sheelagh noticed that his smile had faded and that sadness was in his eyes. This broke her heart as she knew he was doing all this for her. Maybe she should let him go on the run, at least then he would be kind of free, but then she would never see him again. Could she cope without ever seeing him again? "Des are you OK?" Sheelagh asked Des. "I don't know Shee, I mean I know that owning up is the right thing to do and it means that I will be able to see you and the baby but I am unsure. Coz it also means that I will not be able to hold you in my arms and properly love you for a long time. But if I don't own up it means that I will never see you and you can forget about me and get on with your life with out me, which maybe for the best." Des told her as he sat up. Sheelagh was not prepared for Des' answer. Sheelagh sat up and made Des face her as she wanted him to hear what she had to say. "Des I don't ever want to forget the man who has taken my heart, you are everything to me. I don't want to loose you but if you run I will and I really couldn't live with that, I thought I had lost you once and that was the hardest time of my life. I don't want to go through that again. If you own up I have not have lost you from my life as I can still see you, hear voice and touch you. I love you Des and I don't want to stop loving you, is that ok with you?" Sheelagh whispered the last part, just loud enough for Des to hear, as tears began to stain her cheeks. The tears began to build in Des' eyes as Sheelagh said her piece and by the end of it they were flowing slowly down his face. Des had not realised completely how Sheelagh felt for him and now that he knew, he knew he was doing the right thing for the first time in his life. He kissed Sheelagh gently and slowly. "I love you Sheelagh and I always will love you, even after I take my last breath I will be with you" Des replied as a smile appeared upon Sheelagh beautiful face. The drive to the station was the quietest journey either of them had been on as they were both so nervous and they didn't know what to say to each other. Sheelagh pulled up around the corner from the station. "Des I'm scared" Sheelagh told him. Des walked over to her and hugged her. "Hey, it will be fine. Just remember I will always be with you." Des told her. "You mean it" Sheelagh asked as she looked in his eyes. "You know I mean it" Des told her, she could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. He kissed her gently and they walked into the station. As they went through the reception and into the corridors of sunhill people were stopping there business and watching the couple. Des had a look of worry on his face as he was getting very nervous about the situation; Sheelagh saw this and took Des' hand to reassure him that everything would be ok. The news that Des was in the station had got around and the super, inspector and the DCI were all in the super's office waiting for Des to arrive. Before Sheelagh and Des knocked, Sheelagh turned to Des and gave him a tender kiss. "Don't worry, I will be her" Sheelagh told Des. This made Des feel slightly at ease, as he knew that Sheelagh would be there for him and give him the strength that he needed to pull through this time. Des knocked and entered the super's office along with Sheelagh. The DCI had a look of confusion on his face as he had no idea about Des and Sheelaghs relationship. There was complete silence in the room for a few minutes before Des decided to break the silence. "I have come to confess" Des told them. This shocked the three officers that Des would consider this root. "You'll have to be interview and so forth, you know the drill" the DCI told him. "Yeah, lets get it over with" Des said. "Have you got representation?" Gina asked. "Yeah, I called him. He's on his way in now he should be here shortly" Sheelagh replied. "Des, lets go then" DCI said. Des looked at Sheelagh and kissed her softly, in front of the three officers. Des was led to one of the interview rooms, while Sheelagh made her way to the canteen. Sheelagh was sat quietly, with her back to the door thinking about how Des was coping in the interview. When in came Gary, Smithy, Tony, Gabriel, Kerry and Honey. "You sure that you saw Sheelagh with him?" Tony asked Smithy. "Yeah positive it was her. She was holding his hand" Smithy replied "Well I never, the lovely Sheelagh with bad boy Des. Cant believe it." Tony replied. "Well neither could I at first, but what are we to say" Honey said. "Well I can believe it." Kerry added "Why?" Gary asked "It was obvious they were seeing each other. You should have been there when we got the call to the cot death, there was so much tension between them you could cut it with a knife, and I don't just me sexual tension, Gary! The way they were behaving around each other was weird as well like they had, had a lover's tiff of something." Kerry told them. "Still cant believe it" Tony repeated himself Sheelagh was getting wound up by the whole conversation and in the end she couldn't take it any longer. She stood up out of her chair and faced the group. "Yeah well you better believe! Me and Des are a couple and I am expecting his child as well!" With that Sheelagh stormed out of the canteen. They were left stunned by Sheelaghs confession. Sheelagh went off in search of Des as they should have been finished questioning by now. On her way to custody she bumped into the DCI. "Sheelagh" the DCI said. "Sir" Sheelagh said as she looked at the DCI with a look of worry. "He is just going to be realised on bail until the trial as we are certain he won't do a runner" said the DCI. "I'll make sure he doesn't sir" Sheelagh told him and walked off towards custody. 


End file.
